It Just Happens
by Cyberwing
Summary: Maybe it is love, maybe it is not. One thing is for sure, there is something in each other that they just don't see...that they don't want to see... [ShikamaruXTemari] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Another ShikamaruX Temari one shot done by me…hope you'll like it.

**It Just Happens (version 2)**

There will be a storm in Konoha.

Shops were closed before their usual closing time as their owners slid the metal gates down. The Academy locked its doors earlier, cancelling the usual daycare which was usually offered to parents who worked. Those who were able to get out of work went home early, after they had been to the grocery store to stock up supplies. Restaurants, a few of them at least, remained opened as workers quickly nailed wooden planks on the windows in preparation of the upcoming storm.

* * *

Night fell expectantly.

Rain poured down in large quantity, it was the type of rain where the water droplets were extremely large. The droplets pounded rooftops and streets, creating loud sounds of thudding. The wind was beginning to pick up too. If one was watch the area under a street lamp, it would be possible to see droplets of water getting blown away violently like one of 'her' wind jutsus was at work. The boisterous whistling of the wind was something anyone would able to hear, even when the person was inside the house. There were a few flashes of thunder here and there, with a thunderous rumbling sound following them soon after like two partners-in-crime working eagerly together on a conspiracy.

It was obvious that on a night such as this, any night activity outside the house would have to be pulled off until later…

It was also the kind of night where he feels sluggish (in fact, more sluggish than usual). It didn't help much since there were chores left around the house to do. He had to finish most of them by tonight. After all, it was only a matter of time before he got sent on another mission. He didn't want to come back with more stuff to do…

After hearing the usual humming of the washing machine and the sound of water flooding into it, He closed the door leading to the laundry room and decided he'd done enough for the night.

Lying comfortably on his bed, he sometimes wondered if it was worth it to move out of his parents' house since now he had to do everything like cooking and cleaning.

The shadow-user was about to snooze off when he heard his doorbell rang. Groaning, he turned to the side, with his eyes still closed. He was hoping that the person at the front would go away. Yet when the damn person started banging on his front door so loud that even he couldn't turn it out, He threw the covers off of him and walked toward the door.

He muttered a small complaint as he tied his hair back up into a ponytail.

The most unexpected guest arrived at his apartment door.

She stood before him. The forest green poncho she had on did nothing to stop the water from soaking through her clothes. She was holding onto the strap of her large metal fan like she was carrying a baggage since it was impossible to strap her weapon onto her back while wearing a poncho. With one hand, she pulled the hood off; flicking the wet locks of hair out of her face, annoyed slightly that water was following strands of her hair down her cheek. Her signature hairstyle was ruined; the two pigtails that were supposed to stand up became prone.

There was a flash of bright light and a rumbling sound was heard at a distance.

She looked uncomfortable…as if that word was even in that woman's vocabulary.

I need to stay at your house for the night, she told him.

So troublesome, he responded as he swung the door wider to let the woman pass.

She stood on the entrance rug, closing the door behind her while trying not to step on the clean tiles. She propped her weapon against the door. She then took off her poncho, revealing her usual clothes which were now gluing onto her body like a second skin. The leather knapsack that hung on her right shoulder was still dripping with water. She looked at the wet cape for a moment and then around his place, unsure of where she could put it. At last, she glanced at him, hoping that he would give an indication of some sort.

Not bothering to talk, He simply took her poncho and made his way to the bathroom quickly, hoping not to get his clear floor, which he'd mopped approximately three hours ago, wet. He hung the wet fabric on the metal beam that was used to hang the shower drapes. He grabbed a large towel that was hanging at the side as he got back out. He couldn't help but to wince slightly when he saw there was a trail of water on his precious floor.

He handed the towel to her and she took it. She wiped her face and untied her four pigtails. Looping the hair-ties onto her left wrist, she bent forward so that her hair was dangling straight down in front of her. With two hands, she rubbed her hair with the towel. When she was satisfied with the dryness in her hair, she flipped back up.

Her head looked like a porcupine, with the ends standing up. She ran her fingers through her hair. She must've known how she'd looked because she gave him a look that said 'not a word'.

By then the towel was too wet to be used for drying purposes; therefore, he got another one for her. She wiped her arms and legs and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Looking at the closed bathroom door, he heard the sound of her dumping her knapsack on the ground and the sound of the shower running. After ten minutes, he heard her stepping out of the tub and zipping her leather bag open. She cursed, muttering about how the whole bag was supposed to be waterproof instead of waterlogged. She opened the door slightly as she poked her head out.

I need to borrow some of your clothes, she told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

She shut the door.

He sighed, wondering why he bothered to let her into the house in the first place. She was still bossy as ever, ordering him around here and there without saying a single 'thank you'.

However, if she did express her gratitude…then she wouldn't be her.

He headed into his room, which was not far from the bathroom since he lived in a small apartment. His whole place consisted of a small bathroom, a bedroom that barely had enough space to put anything else other than his bed, a tiny kitchen, and a living room where it was impossible to fit two couches into it.

He pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts before closing his wooden drawer. He headed back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. It opened and a hand came out, He simply gave the clothes to her. Once she got them, she closed the door after.

She came out. The shirt she had on was a little too big for her; the collar was just too wide and the shirt was too long as it covered her like a short dress. The shorts she had on were practically concealed by the shirt. With the bathroom door opened, he could see that she'd hung articles of clothing up to dry.

Not to mention he could see a few pieces of lingerie there too.

Suddenly, he felt that he observed too much…

He looked away.

She dumped her bag ledge of the water basin and took out a scroll that was wrapped by a plastic bag. She gave a sigh of relieve that it was not sabotaged by the rain.

She was supposed to deliver the scroll to Tsunade-sama first thing in the morning. However, since there was a storm coming in, she picked up her pace, arriving at Konoha late at night. All the hotel receptions were already closed and it was too late to talk to Tsunade-sama to organize her sleeping arrangements.

That was what she told him.

He didn't question.

Why bother? It wasn't as if he wanted to kick her out anyway; doing it would just be too troublesome. Besides, his mind was more focused in trying to erase the image of her cleavage when she'd bent down earlier than to care why she was even here.

* * *

Just eat instant ramen, he told her. He didn't like how she was fumbling with the stuff in the kitchen.

She gave him a funny look and continued her work, trying to make a pot of spaghetti.

He wanted to oppose, but he knew that she wouldn't listen to him anyway. His only hope now was that she would clean up after herself once she was done.

* * *

She handed him a plate of spaghetti and he took it.

Both of them sat directly across from each other.

She gave a satisfying smile, watching him as she dug in her own plate of food. She looked happy, like a child who'd presented her most proud work to the teacher.

He wasn't hungry, she wasn't a good cook but he ate the whole plate anyway.

Then he offered to clean up, for a reason which he wasn't even sure himself.

* * *

I'll take the couch tonight, she told him.

He disagreed, telling her that being the man of the house, he'll sleep on the small sofa instead.

She ignored him, throwing a pillow and a blanket onto the sofa.

He sat on the couch, with his arms and legs stretched out.

They glared at each other.

* * *

Both of them were lying on his bed.

The bed was too small for two people, it was uncomfortable but neither of them said anything about it.

Goodnight, they told each other.

Then he turned off the light.

* * *

Their eyes were closed, each trying to get some sleep but found that they couldn't.

She found that she couldn't sleep because he was always moving around.

He found that he couldn't sleep because she was always hogging the entire blanket.

Stop moving around so much, she told him.

Stop taking all the cover, he told her.

* * *

They slept, wrapped within each other's arms.

She never told him that she was comfortable there because she was able to smell his scent.

He never told her that he liked how she looked, wearing his clothes, especially when she didn't have anything underneath them.

But at least their sleeping problems were now solved, they told themselves.

* * *

The alarm rang, signalling the occupants of the room that it was already morning.

_But they didn't need to be reminded._

She stood at the doorway of his house, ready to go.

He asked if she's going to leave Konoha today.

Her brothers were expecting her to arrive at Konoha today, she told him. Therefore, she could stay for one more night; two, if she leaves first thing in the morning and travel non-stop once she leaves this village.

He nodded in comprehension.

They exchanged their goodbyes.

She left, heading to the Hokage office.

He watched, until she disappeared around the corner.

He closed the door after him and continued working on his house chores.

**An important guest of his was coming over tonight.

* * *

**

She never admitted to him that she'd lied about how the hotels were always closed whenever she was in Konoha.

And he never corrected her by saying that the hotels in Konoha open 24/7.

* * *

He never admitted to her that incidents of her dropping by were the reason he moved out of his house.

She never told him that she was starting to suspect why he was so willing to accept her into his small apartment every time.

* * *

It just happens that way, they told themselves.

* * *

He was a man.

She was a woman.

Those were simple concepts, yet they became complex when…

_The man and the woman met each other.

* * *

_

Weird style of writing huh, I'm trying to test it out It's suppose to get simpler as their relationship got more and more complicated... Like it? Hate it? Please review because it really motivates me to write!


End file.
